


A Danger To Society

by Blancalill



Series: drabble month [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Fluff, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Street Racing, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin picks Jeno up at midnight for their nightly hangout and something that has never happened before happens.





	A Danger To Society

**Author's Note:**

> this one was HARD
> 
> the word was endager

“I refuse to endanger the lives of random strangers,” Jeno hisses from his window. It’s barely midnight, but Jaemin was already standing in his garden with his bright smile and black boots.

“Come on Jeno Lee you know you love it,” Jaemin winks up at him. Hadn’t it been for the light in Jeno’s room he would’ve missed it.

He scoffs, “no I don’t,”

Jaemin scoffs right back, “so why are you always waiting for me at night?”

Knowing he lost Jeno sighs and climbs out the window. It’s not far down to the ground but it’s always a hassle to climb down and up. Whenever Jaemin came around and picked him up, which was every day, he swears he’ll start working out again.

“That’s my baby,” Jaemin grins through his words, pinching Jeno’s cheeks before gripping his hand and pulling him towards his car.

Even though Jeno had his own car and knew perfectly how to drive Jaemin never lets him drive his car and Jeno is quite glad about it. Jaemin’s car was one of those that were fixed up to drive fast, and Jeno’s car was definitely not that.

“I want to sleep before class today,” Jeno mutters as he sits down in his seat. It’s his seat no matter how many people sit in it. Nobody fits in his seat like him.

The car roars loudly and Jaemin speeds down the road. Jeno tries not to let the thrill get to him but feeling the engine in his body and seeing the houses and trees fly by always make him excited.

A grin spreads across his face. His heart thundering in his chest as Jaemin speeds through the streets. Some people scream after them but Jaemin only laughs. Not the light soft laugh he lets out at school, but the deep one he only lets Jeno hear. It makes Jeno’s heart skip and stutter again.

Jaemin brings the car to a stop once they arrive at some random dirt road. Every night Jaemin drives them to a place Jeno didn’t even know existed and would race back and forth on the streets.

This time though Jaemin just sits there. His hands barely holding onto the steering wheel. With his heart still thundering in his chest, Jeno turns to him, staring at him intently.

“Everything okay?”

He doesn’t reply. His eyes still glassed over and staring into the dark.

Jeno reaches over and interlaces their fingers. A warm fuzzy feeling filling him inside. Jaemin finally reacts. His head turning towards Jeno, “do you want to drive?”

Before Jeno can even react Jaemin is out of the car and by his side. The walk to the drivers side goes by in a haze. It doesn’t even feel real to sit in Jaemin’s seat. Jaemin’s seat is Jaemin’s seat because nobody sits in Jaemin’s seat.

Jaemin touches his hand when he tries to grip the steering wheel and his hand shakes. He takes the hand to his lips and gives it a soft kiss. He then kisses Jeno’s wrist.

He lets go of Jeno’s hand and touches his chin instead. Turning his head towards Jaemin. Their eyes meet and then their lips meet.

Their lips barely touch but Jeno has already died and been rebirthed. His heart stopping and speeding again. His entire life changing with one kiss.

“Yeah, I’ll drive,” he mutters turning the key. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> my twt is @foryukjaem


End file.
